


Early mornings

by Tsuncoon



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Guy and Sky wake up in the same bed, what happened the night before is up to interpretation.





	Early mornings

The clock read 4:59 AM, the most peaceful time in troll village. Instead of the catchy beats and floor vibrating bass the sound of the wild life could be heard, the carping of bell bugs, and gentle whistles of Singaling birds. One could even hear the gentle rush of water from the stream near by. Nothing could ruin the tranquility of thi---

BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEEE!! 

Guy Diamond jerked awake as the horrid and unfamiliar sound screamed into his ear. His surprised yelp was muffled by the noise. He took a deep breath while the other side of the mattress stirred.

Sky Toronto stretched his arms out, pressing down on the alarm bug beside him, turning off that horrible noise the insect was making.

He quickly noticed his guest sitting up beside him. “oh my apologies Mr. Diamond. I should have warned you that I follow a very ridged wake up schedule”

Guys eyes were beginning to droop as the panic of his awakening subsided and he began to feel the temptation to sleep once again.

“You wake up at 5AM on a Saturday?”

“oh no. I wake up at 5AM everyday. It is good to have a routine” Sky said as he pulled the covers off himself and stepped out of bed.

“Sounds awful" Guy yawned, feeling genuine confusion as to why any troll would do that to themselves.

Guy fell back into the bed, turning onto his side so he could face Sky while the yellow glitter troll prepared for the day.

“going to work?”

“Yes. The celebrations went stop and neither will I" Sky said with pride and determination as he finished knotting his tie. He turned to the other troll, still sprawled out on the bed. “going to spend the whole day partying?” Sky smirked

“after I get more beauty sleep!” Guy huffed, turning his face into the pillow to show his stubborn intention.

“Very well. Make yourself at home. Help yourself to the cupcakes in the kitchen” Sky said as he headed towards the door.

“oh, and Mr. Diamond, I enjoyed our time together. I hope we can continue this interaction again soon"  
Guy lifted his head, his arms hugging the pillow below him. “Maybe I will see you at a party tonight?”

“which one?” Sky asked knowing how many parties can be hosted in just one night.

“I'll be at them all” Guy grinned

“Busy fellow. I will try to make time in my schedule" Sky smirked slightly then left Guy to catch some more Z's.


End file.
